


Sailor Iron Mouse's Sitter

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse scowled after Sailor Aluminum Siren smiled and followed her by houses.





	Sailor Iron Mouse's Sitter

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse scowled after Sailor Aluminum Siren smiled and followed her by houses. ''Why are you following me?'' 

''I'm making sure you obtain Star Seeds this time,'' Sailor Aluminum Siren said. 

Frowning, Sailor Lead Crow followed her companions. She trembled with rage after Sailor Aluminum Siren ate snacks. *Baby-sitting?*

 

THE END


End file.
